1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk package which is disposed in a disk device arranged in a personal computer, an audio system, or the like and in which disks such as CDs, CD-ROMs, DVDs, and PDs whose types are different from each other are stored at once.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical disk media, various disk media are proposed. As media using a pit modulating scheme, a CD (Compact Disk) and a CD-ROM (CD-Read Only Memory) and a CD-R (CD-Rewritable) which can be perform a recording operation only once are known. As phase-change type recording/reproducing media, a PD (Power Disk) is known. As magneto-optical type recording/reproducing media, an MO (Magneto-Optical Memory) and an HS (Hyper Stage) are known. In addition, large-capacity disks for audio, video, and computer, a DVD-ROM (Digital Versatile Disk) using a pit modulating scheme and a DVD-RAM (DVD-Random Access Memory) which can perform a phase-change type recording/reproducing operation are known. As a compact disk for audio or computer, an MD (Mini Disk) which can perform a recording/reproducing operation in a magneto-optical scheme is also known.
As disk devices for driving the above disks, a disk in which any one of the disks is loaded or, like a CD changer for example, a device in which a plurality of disks of the same type are loaded, and any one of these disks is selected to be driven.
In recent years, a disk device having a disk drive means which can compatibly drive both a CD and a DVD and coping with a loading operation of both the CD and DVD is also proposed.
However, as a disk device which can cope with disks whose types are different from each other, a disk device in which a CD or a DVD is independently loaded one by one is mainly used, but a disk device in which disks whose types are different from each other are loaded at once has not been considered. In particular, it has not been considered that a read-only disk and a recordable disk such as a combination between a CD or a CD-ROM and a DVD-RAM or a combination between a DVD-ROM and a DVD-RAM are loaded in the same disk device at once. In consideration of variety in use of optical disk media, i.e., variety in computer software, and an increase in capacity for required data in the future, a disk device in which disks whose types are different from each other are loaded at once is eagerly expected.
Here, there is a conventional DC changer in which a plurality of drawable trays are arranged in a magazine, disks are placed on the respective trays, any one of the trays in the magazine is selected to be drawn when the magazine is disposed in a disk device. However, in the conventional CD changer, in order to prevent the trays in the magazine from falling off when the magazine is removed from the disk device, in general the respective trays are lightly supported with springs or the like. Therefore, the following problems are easily posed. That is, when the magazine is given a shock when the magazine is held with a hand, the trays unexpectedly jump from the case, and the disks easily fall off the trays.
In a read-only disk such as a CD, a VD-ROM, or a DVD-ROM, reading precision is rarely degraded even if a finger or the like touches a reading surface opposing an optical head. However, in a recordable disk such as a DVD-RAM or a PD, few stains on the disk surface adversely affect a signal recording operation. Therefore, the recordable disk must be more carefully handled than a read-only disk. However, there is no conventional disk device which considers protection of a recordable disk.